


The new Khalessi

by AmIRightBoys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: The reader is sold to Khal Drogo as his wife but grows a close bond with him, especially after she becomes ill





	The new Khalessi

Y/N always knew her father was in debt but she didn't think he'd sell her off to pay them off. It wasn't until one day a group of nearby khalasar came to your family home. She didn't speak much Dothraki but she understood it was about paying them back for something. Her father said he would pay them back, but when they asked how, he looked at her. She had an older brother and a sister, both married, leaving her as the only one left. She froze as her own father offered her to marry their Khal. She wanted to run but had no way out. They agreed to take her to their Khal and if he agreed to it, her father would be off the hook. They dragged her out of the house and took her to their camp. She meets their Khal, apparently called Drogo and she was surprised. He yelling at his men for dragging her across town instead of letting her walk. He agreed to marry her, telling her she would stay in her own tent until they were married. Her sister and mother visited her, her mother in tears and begging her to run away. But in all honesty, she didn't want to. Here she was treated well but the Khal and had her own handmaids now to help her learn more Dothraki and their ways of life. Her sister gave her one last gift before leaving. It was a beautiful dress made of silk and chiffon. Her sister wore it on her wedding day and thought she should have it for hers as well. It had been a month after meeting him when they were married. She had heard of a Dothraki wedding but it was way weirder than she had imagined. She was told to deny the gifts given to her. But the fact people were killing and fucking in front of everyone was what got her. Before they rode off to consummate their marriage, he gave her a beautiful white horse. She went to thank him for the wonderful gifts but remembered they had no word for thanks. The consummation itself wasn't as bad as she thought. He seemed to be far gentler than the other Dothraki she had just seen at her wedding. He kept asking her no before continuing on. Although at some point he knew she was okay with it. She was told by her mother and sister during the consummation to just lay down and accept what was to come. While she did so, she didn't feel scared of it anymore. She would particularly beg him to continue and moving harder, faster. She'd try and grab the ground in front of her as she moaned out his name and some cusses in the common tongue. Afterward, he held her close, gave her some traditional Dothraki clothing. After putting them on, he helped her on to her horse and they rode back to camp.  
-  
She was now married to him about 4 months now. She awaited the day to find out she was pregnant but no luck yet. It seemed at least a few times a week, Y/N and Drogo would be jumping on each other's bones. This morning she woke up with his arm around her and her head curled up to his chest. She looked to see him still asleep and softly breathing. She carefully removed his arm, crawling on top of him to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. He happened awoke by this action, but she could see his face moving around as he started to wake up. She planted another kiss, this time she felt it being returned. As they separated from the kiss, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Morning moon of my life," he moved forward to kiss her again.  
"Did you like your wake up sun and stars?"  
"I'd never turn down this kind of wake up," he ran his hand down her back, still naked from last night. They were stopped suddenly by a random bloodrider entering their tent. Y/N immediately got off Drogo and covered herself with a blanket.   
"What is it?" Drogo asked rather angrily.  
"Khal Drogo, I just wanted to tell you that the khalsar is ready to leave," he quickly left.  
"We should go, don't want to leave the people who without their Khal and Khaleesi."  
"Maybe we can have a quick fun before leaving," he replied, pinning her to the bed before they had just a bit too much fun.   
-  
Y/N rode on her horse behind the bloodriders, but could clearly see Drogo. As they rode on, she felt more and sicker. She felt faint and nauseous. As it started to hit her it wasn't a passing symptom, she thought she must be pregnant. Finally, after waiting for so long, she could finally carry her husband and Khal's child. It wasn't until her vision started to go was she worried. She tried to get down from her horse to get a drink and take a breather but it didn't end as well as she thought. She instead fell off and hit the ground. Her vision started to go and last she saw was one of her handmaid's yellings to Drogo that Y/N had passed out. She woke up in a tent, a towel on her forehead and neck. She looked around, seeing no one around. Y/N tried to stand up, stopping when the tent flap opened. Her handmaid, which she last show passing out, looked surprised to see her and ran without a word. Y/N stood up, seeing where she was going to. Halfway to the 'door', Khal Drogo came in and immediately pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank the Great Stallion you're okay!"  
"What happened, last I remember I was riding with the Khalsar and passed out," she asked as Drogo tried to walk her back to the bed to sit.   
"The healer said you must have been overheated, you need to rest," he sat down next to her, running his fingers over   
"Did they say anything else?"  
"No, were you expecting something else."  
"When I was starting to feel sick before passing out, I thought maybe I could be pregnant and that was what caused it."  
"I'm afraid not, I'm sure he would have discovered if you were when he checked on you," he took her hand into his, interlocking their fingers.  
"I hope we are blessed with a child someday."   
"I'm sure we will," he set their interlaced hands on her stomach."Besides, we'll always have more chances for it," he immediately went in and started kissing her from neck to collarbone.   
"I thought you said I should rest?" Y/N laughed out.  
"We can rest later."


End file.
